RWBY Wars: Episode I The Apparition Menace (Discontinued)
by President Angel
Summary: You know the story.. but there's a twist.. what happens when another universe invades, and replaces your favourite characters? Well you'll know this now! Cause your favourite beloved heroes of the RWBYverse have invaded Star Wars, replacing your beloved Star Wars heroes and villains like Qui-Gon, Kenobi, Viceroy, and Maul. This is a revised version of RWBY Wars: The Space Menace.
1. Chapter I: Negotiations

_Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy White Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo. While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Headmaster has secretly dispatched two Huntsmen Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict..._

 **Chapter I: Aggressive negotiations**

Out of the stars, a red painted starship had come out of hyperspace and what they hyperspaced into was a sight of twenty battleships which looked to be heavily armed than what they previously were and on board of the red starship was two very important members of an order considered to be peacekeepers. They were sent to speak with the one in charge of these battleships and that person was no one other than Viceroy Nute Winchester himself.

Within the cockpit of the ship, two hooded people stood behind the pilots chairs as one of them had went up a little forward as one pilot turned around. "Captain, tell them we wish to board at once." He said quietly as the captain had nodded.

She pressed a few buttons as a small screen came down from above her as the Viceroy was visible. "The Headmaster's ambassadors request to board immediately." She said to the Neimoidian male as he had turned on his side of the screen.

"Of course. As you may know, our blockade is perfectly legal." He, deceptively, said to the ship captain as she acknowledged and redirected the ship towards one of the large warships in front of them.

As the Neimoidian male watched the Republic cruiser near his command ship, his assistant walked over to stand behind him. "A Republic cruiser?! Viceroy, we must do something!" He panicked. Viceroy then looked back at him.

"Calm down, you idiot. Its only the Headmaster's Ambassadors. I sent a droid to meet them in the hanger." He assured him as he was shaking a bit.

With the Viceroy and his assistant knowing the Republic had sent ambassadors, one thing they didn't know was that they were Huntsmen Knights and not regular ambassadors. A few moments later the Republic cruiser had entered the hanger of the command ship and extended out its landing gear. There were white droids and droid starfighters in the large hall expanding hanger that seem to have stretched around the starship. An all white protocol droid had approached two hooded, robed figures as they walked down the ramp.

"Hello, I am TC-14 and I welcome you to the Saak'ak, Ambassadors. Please, if you may, this way." The droid greeted the two as she led them to the meeting room.

The trio had approached a door that opened to long hall way with the walls being the same and other little droids roaming either alone or in groups. The three walked along for quite a while before coming to a door which opened to reveal a table with multiple chairs around it. TC-14 told the Huntsmen to wait in the room while she goes to inform her masters about their arrival.

They both turned around and took off their hoods to reveal a male with black hair and pale pink eyes, and a female with white hair and light-blue eyes. They walked towards the window as it gave a view of the planet.

"I have a bad feeling about this negotiation, Master. I sense another plot at work here." Kenobi said to the man beside her.

"I don't sense anything at all. Besides you're focusing on the unimportant future. Keep your focus here and now where it belonds." He responded to her as they stopped in right of the window.

"But Master Ozda said I should always be mindful of the future." She replied.

"But not at our current moment, my Padawan. Be mindful of the Living Aura." He replied. She nodded.

"Do you think this Viceroy will come to the Headmaster's requests?" Kenobi asked as they looked out of the window, standing side by side each other.

"These Federation types are cowards. The Negotiations will be short." He replied.

oOo

Epic Star Wars/RWBY transition animation (Picture something cool, please?)

oOo

"What did you say?" Viceroy expressed upon learning who the Ambassadors really were.

"The Ambassadors are Huntsmen Knights, I believe." TC-14 answered her Neimoidian shipmaster.

"I knew it! They're here to force a settlement!" Viceroy's assistant complained.

"You distract them while I contact Lady Salem." Viceroy said to his assistant.

"Are you braindead? I'm not going in there with those Huntsmen. Send the droid." The assistant said as they both looked over to TC-14.

A little while later as TC went back to the Huntsmen Knights with a few refreshments such as drinks for them. Viceroy and his assistant then had to make contact with their leader whom was a mysterious figure. As her holographic form came up, Viceroy's assistant first spoke to her.

"This plan of yours has failed, Lady Salem. Our blockade will be finished! We will not go against these Huntsmen." He said to her as she looked at him in disgust.

"Viceroy, I do not want to see this pathetic piece of slime ever again!" She replied as he looked down and walked away as Viceroy watched, and turned his attention back to her.

"The Headmaster shouldn't have brought them into this. Dispose of them, immediately! Begin landing your troops." She replied.

"My Lady.. is that legal?" He asked.

"I will make it very much legal for the Republic to know." She answered.

"Uh... yes, my Lady. I will begin our invasion." He replied as he bowed his head before the hologram had turned off.

oOo

Epic Star Wars/RWBY transation animation

oOo

Meanwhile back with the Huntsmen as TC set down their drinks, handing them one each as they took them to drink it.

"Is it natural for these dolts taking so long for meetings, Master?" She asked as she sipped her drink.

"I don't know but I sense a lot of fear for some reason. An unsual amount." He replied.

Meanwhile back in the hanger, the interior turrets turned their positions towards the Huntsmen transport ship as the guns fired, destroying the ship along with the pilots on board, and rocking nearby areas of that section of the Saak'ak. The Huntsmen felt the rumble, getting up and drawing their lightsabers as TC dropped the tray she was holding. Qui-Ren saw smoke coming into the room.

"Dioxis." He said as he and Kenobi held their breath in to prevent being killed by the gas.

TC couldn't see where the Huntsmen were as the entire room was filled with the dioxis smoke. Her sensors then picked up several other android units approaching the room.

As the group of androids approached the door to the room, a holographic form of the Viceroy had appeared in front of them.

"The Huntsmen are probably wasted by now. Just be sure to make sure that they are dead, Captain." The Neimoidian said to the androids as they confirmed their orders.

The androids then prepared their weapons as the doors opened, revealing TC standing and walking out to them.

"Oh, excuse me." She said as the androids stopped shaking.

"Check it out, Corporal. We'll cover you." The yellow striped android said to another.

The android nodded before approaching the opened door. The dioxis smoke from inside then started to slowly find its way out of the room's door. Before the android could walk into the room, a bright green, and white blade lit up as the androids stopped and started to blast into the room at the blades as they moved in coordination of where the blaster bolts were going.

Eventually after a few seconds, the two Huntsmen then jumped out at the androids with Kenobi kicking down two of them, and blocking the blaster bolts of the other one beside her. Jinn then Aura-pushed the other androids away as they deactivated upon impact of a certain material. As the two progressed through the hallway of security androids, they approached the Saak'ak's command bridge where the Viceroy was located.

"What's going on down there?" He questioned the sudden interruption of the transmission with the androids.

As the two Huntsmen approached the door of the ship's bridge, Jinn impaled his lightsaber into the door as the two Neimoidian males, and the bridge personnel saw the green blade burning through the steel as Viceroy panicked.

"Close the blast doors!" He yelled out at the other Neimoidian officers.

Jinn stopped as he heard the blast doors closing, he listened closely and then again he impaled his lightsaber into the door again, going through the extra steel in the doors, burning right through it as well.

"He is still coming through!" His assistance said to him.

"This is impossible!" He replied. His feelings of fear could be felt by Jinn and Kenobi from the outside.

As he was attempting to get through the door, Kenobi deflected the blaster bolt of one last battle android, before seeing two rolling androids coming from the central hallway as they approached and deployed with shield generators.

"Master, destroyers!" Kenobi said as he backed away from the door, and began to deflect against the destroyer's blaster bolts.

"Its a stand-off! Lets go!" He said as they ran to the right with extreme speed.

Within the bridge, Viceroy and his assistant expressed that the Huntsmen were no match against the destroyers while the other Neimoidian shipmasters reported to their Viceroy that the Huntsmen had gone into the ventilation shafts. The androidekas later then continued to fire down the hall where the two Huntsmen went.

* * *

 **Some of the RWBY characters who are paired with Star Wars characters such as Weiss and Obi-Wan, their personalities will emerge into one.**


	2. Chapter II: Naboo Invasion

A little while later as the two Huntsmen escaped the androidekas through the ventilation shafts, they had found a way back into the main hanger and as soon as they jumped down from the vent, they approached several crates and looked behind it to find lots of white plated androids.

"Androids." Jinn said as they looked to see them in groups of 300.

Weiss then stood up straight. "These dolts better not be planning an invasion!" She was a tad furious about what they found.

They then saw large tank-like vehicles open up their front plate to reveal what looked to be android racks as they were being loaded onto them as well as seeing a large carrier transport. There were several other androids with red stripes on them, making sure the other androids were successfully loaded into the transports.

"This is unsual for the White Federation. They mainly use androids for security purposes, not wartime." He said, observing the androids.

"Master, we must get to the surface and warn the people of Naboo. And we must report our negotiation failure to the Headmaster." She complained.

He looked over to her. "Agreed. We'll split up, jump onboard different ships and we'll regroup wherever we land on the planet's surface." He replied as she nodded.

"You know something, Master? You were right about the negotiations.. they were short." She said as they had split up to stow aboard the transports.

oOo

Epic Star Wars/RWBY transition animation

oOo

One of the Neimoidians shipmasters turned around to face the Viceroy and his assistant. "Sir, we're receiving a transmission from the surface." He said as they both turned towards the screen.

"It's Queen Amidala herself." His assistant said as they approached the screen.

"Looks like the results are in." He replied as he standing a bit further from the screen.

"Again, why do you come before us, Your Highness? Do you have a problem with our 'agreement' earlier?" He asked her as she looked upon him, knowing it was all lies.

"You won't be happy with what I need to tell you, Viceroy. Your trade boy scout mission of our world has come to an end. You will have failed." She said to him as he disregarded what she said.

He and his assistant looked at each other for a quick second. "I have not heard of such a failure. I'm sure our 'mutual alliance' will benefit our needs." He replied.

"Word around the galaxy says that the Headmaster's ambassadors are with you now, and you have been asked to come to a peaceful settlement." She replied.

He thought in his head. "I do not know what you are speaking about. We have no knowledge of ambassadors coming here." He deceptively said to the Queen on the screen.

"Beware, Viceroy. If you did anything to those ambassadors, the Senate will tear you down." She went on with her warnings.

"You do know that the Senate already approved our occupation of your world. We have documents here." He lied to her about it. "You assume too much, Your Highness." He finished as the transmission ended.

"She's right. The Senate will never-" He said before being cut off.

"Its very much too late now. We're too deep in this." He said as he turned to face him.

"Do you think that she suspects an attack?" He asked.

He then turned to walk towards the window of the bridge. "I don't know." He said. His assistant followed him to the window. "The troops are already being loaded into the transports, but we must move quickly to jam all of the planet's communications, immediately." He finished.

oOo

Epic Star Wars/RWBY transition animation

oOo

Meanwhile down on Naboo, the palace of Theed was where the Queen had resided in. It was probably the biggest, largest building in the city with pillars protruding from the top of a few buildings. During this time, the Queen was in a session with the world's most important person, Senator Sala.

"What do you mean the negotiations haven't started yet? The Headmaster assured me that his ambassadors did arrive to force the Federation to reach set-" She was saying to the group of people until the transmission seemed to have been cutting off.

"Senator Sala.. what's happened to the transmission, Captain?" The Queen asked as her security captain to her right looked at another guard across from him.

"Private, see what's wrong with the transmission generators." He ordered as the guard picked up his comlink.

One of the people sitting down, the Governer, thought of speaking out. "A communications disruption means invasion." He stated as the others worried, and thinking that the Federation wouldn't go that far.

"That wouldn't be the case, Governer. They know the Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished." He replied to his statement about the transmission disruption.

"Regardless of what happens, we're going to have to rely on the Ambassadors negotiations with the Federation." She said to the group and her captain.

"Are you blind, Your Highness? Our communications have been lost, there is no negotiation here. And where are the Headmaster's ambassadors?" He finished as the captain looked back at the Queen.

"He's right, Your Majesty. And our volunteers are no match against a hard-pressed Federation army." He replied to her as she thought in her head.

oOo

Epic Star Wars/RWBY transition animation

oOo

Over one hundred transport carriers launched from the few twenty Federation battleships and were being escorted by android starfighters to the surface of Naboo. Each of these transports were probably carrying over hundreds of androids along with those large vehicle-like carriers. As each of the carriers landed, they all covered over 100 kilometers of a large open, clear field, deploying hundreds more of the carriers as well as tanks and light infantry vehicles.

One of the yellow striped plated androids was commanding a tank where he received a transmission from the Viceroy in orbit. "Yes, Viceroy?" He asked.

"Captain, the entire ship has been searched, and there is no trace of the Huntsmen." The Viceroy's assistant reported to the captain android. "They probably have gotten on your landing craft." He finished.

"If they are down here, sir, we'll find them." The android acknowledge their report.

"Use extreme caution, captain. The Huntsmen should not be underestimated at all." He said to the android as the transmission turned off.

A little while later, as three of the Federation's carriers were making a path for their troops. Qui-Ren Jinn got off the transport he rode down on, and seemed to have been running from the carriers to meet with his padawan, Kenobi. He was running alongside other native species, such as four and two legged creatures. Some of them got crushed by the trees while others were faster than the rest.

As he was running, he had spotted a humanoid alien watching the approaching carriers as he had told him to get out of there as fast as he could, but he didn't move as he was in terror and shock of what was going down in front of him. He later attached himself onto the Huntsmen as the carrier got close to hitting him down as well.

The carrier tanks passed by as the Huntsmen got up, walking away from the alien as he told him to wait, following him into the bushes.

"Oh, mooie-mooie! I love you!" He expressed his gratitude to the man he was following.

"Are you brainless? You could've gotten yourself and I killed by those things." He said back to the alien.

The alien then said that he could speak, or spake. "Your ability to speak doesn't make you anymore intelligent than I am. Now beat it." He replied to the native as he kept following.

"No, no. Mesa stay'in. Mesa culled Car Car Binks. Mesa your humble servant." He said again to the Huntsmen, much to his requests to have him go away.

"That isn't going to be necessary." He replied to his statement of gratitude.

"Oh, but it 'tis. 'Tis demanded by the gods, it 'tis." He finished as they heard the sound of the androids' light infantry vehicle attempting to take down Kenobi, who was running in from the left of them.

Jinn then drew out his lightsaber, and told the native to stay down to prevent him from being hurt, or killed by the androids. He then deflected the blaster bolt from the first android vehicle as it exploded. The second then came in and attempted to take down the Huntsmen, along with Binks but was destroyed when the master deflected his blaster bolt as well, destroyed with his android remains rolling down a small nearby hill.

Binks got up and told Jinn that he saved his life, for the second time. "What's this?" Kenobi asked.

Binks then turned to Kenobi, and smiled. "A local. Now let's move on before more androids come up." He said as it surprised Binks.

"More? 'More' did you spake?" He asked as he continued to follow the Huntsmen.

* * *

 **If anyone here is an author, then I'd like for you to send me a message, I have something to ask. Also since this is a parody-like version of _The Phantom_ _Menace_ , the dialogue of the characters are slightly different to reflect their emerged personalities.**


	3. Chapter III: Gungans

As the two Huntsmen were running in the forest, Binks was running behind them to stay safe as Jinn saved him twice from death. The tail-headed local then thought of taking them to the underwater city where his people lived as it was safer than the surface.

"Exsqueeze meh? Is knows off a place wese can go. To Gungan City, dis a hiden city." He suggested to them as they stopped and turned around to face him.

"A hidden city?" Asked Jinn as they approached Binks. He started to back up as they were inside of his comforting zone. "Are you able to take us there?" He demanded.

Car Car then realized what would happen to him if he went back there. What the Bosses would do to him. "On secnd tot, noo, not rlly no." He responded to them as they looked to be unhappy about it.

"No?" Jinn asked. The Huntsmen started to get closer to him as he backed up more. They later heard rumbling sounds in the distance. "Does your ears hear that?" Jinn asked the local.

He then lifted up his ears and listened out for the sounds as well. "Yeee." He replied and nodded his head.

"That, my annoying friend, is the sound of a billion terrifying machines coming towards us." He explained to him so he could get a viewpoint of their situation on the surface.

Weiss went up to his face. "You know if those dolts find us, they'll tear us into little, tiny bits of bones and meat. Blasting us into hell while they're at it!" She spat in his face as she continued to convince him of their extreme situation.

Binks then thought for a second about what they were saying to him. Clinging onto life again, he decided to take them to the city. "Ah... mese saw ur pont clerly. Com on, mese shows yous!" He said as he went to his right then back at his left. "Dis way!" He continued.

oOo

Epic Star Wars/RWBY transition animation

 _One group of battle droids approaches as Weiss takes them out and continues forward._

oOo

While the Huntsmen were busy with their annoying friend, the White Federation had its deployed androids to take over the city of Theed where the Queen had resided in. During this time, security forces of Her Majesty's guard had engaged android forces but were overwhelmed, claiming defeat and survivors either submitting to their new android overlords or hiding from them. It was both a short and pyrrhic battle.

In the palace of Theed, the biggest window out staring was Queen Amidala. In her face was shame, knowing there wasn't anything else to do to prevent all this, she blamed herself and no one else. Seconds later, there were B1 androids behind her as they were going to arrest her for their Neimoidian Viceroy.

After a while, an unarmed shuttle-like transport had landed in front of the palace and out came the Viceroy and his assistant, and was approached by an android with a yellow stripe on its head plate.

"Viceroy, we have captured the Queen." It said to him as his assistant was looking around.

Viceroy then walked passed the android. "Ahhhh! Vick-tory!" He said as he went towards Theed Palace.

After a few moments of running behind their annoying local friend, the trio came to a halt at a lake which was relatively small than most. The Gungan then turned around to face his human friends, well sorta.

"Wese goin' in da water, okie da." He said to them. "Butt mese warm u, Gungans liek nosa outsidrs so do't speck a warm well-com." He said as he got ready to jump into the lake.

Weiss and Jinn pulled out their re-breathers for use in the water. "Don't worry. Dolts all day haven't given us warm welcomes at all." She said as Binks listened then jumped in.

The two Huntsmen then walked into the water to slowly disappear into its deepness, Binks had told them to follow closely behind him. The two humans saw other life forms such as fish around them. Some had even decided to swim alongside them. Coming to a drop-off on the ground, the two then saw an impressive large group of lights surrounding bubble-like structures under the water. Jinn knew that this was Gungan City as they continued to follow Binks towards the entrance area which was a very large bubble-like shield door.

Getting on the platform, the trio then simply walked into the structure in front of them and the Huntsmen took off their re-breathers. Other Gungans saw Binks as they started to walk away in vexation as most knew of Binks' mistakes.

To their left, they heard a creature howl and another Gungan had approached the trio riding horse-back on said creature. "Car Car!" He called him out as Binks looked back at him.

The Gungan thought of greeting him. "Hell-o, Cap'tin Tarpals! Mesa bak!" He said as he put himself in a T stance in the form of presenting himself to him.

Tarpals then sighed and nodded in disagreement. "Ahh... Car Car.. yousa in da big doo doo with the Bosses!" He responded to his greeting and looked down at him. Binks was then worried about what they would do to him.

Later a few more Gungan guards had come to handcuff Binks and take him to their leaders while they told the Huntsmen to just follow behind them and not cause any trouble for both them and the Gungans around.

Jinn then locked his hands together and followed behind the Gungans. "Master, what do you think these dolts would do to US?" Weiss asked as they followed the locals. She didn't sound worried at all, and her master did not look worried either.

He looked at her then back forward, keeping his hands locked and not breaking his focus which was somewhere else at the moment. "Worry not, my Padawan. I know that we are not in trouble, but are just simply doing what we were told. These 'dolts' aren't going to harm us, if thats what you're asking." He replied. She nodded.

They had then reached the Bosses Chambers and saw several Ankura sitting on seats that identified them as higher ranking Gungans. These ones were different than the others, they were more chubby and green-ish. There was one Ankura who looked unique in a way.

He then looked down at Car Car who was cuffed and then at the Huntsmen. "Yousa can-not besa dun 'ere. Thosa arm-e oof mac'niks up derr isa be-caus of yousa. Yousa hav domed us all!" He said to them.

Jinn placed his hands on his waists. "It doesn't matter what we did. What matters is that those droids are going to attack the Naboo. We have to warn them before that happens." He replied. Kenobi stood in one place.

"Wese not liek' thosa Naboo." The Ankura's teeth ticked together. "They-sa tink day they 're moore bitter than usa. Wesa won't warn dem!" He said to him.

Kenobi then went forward, keeping her hands locked together and wanted to make a point. "Well when those 'mac'niks' capture and imprison the entire planet. You will be next, you dolt!" She eagerly said to him, hoping he'd listen.

The Ankura then stood up. "Nun-sensa! Theysa no k'now of usa. Nutin' an no as can find us dun 'ere." He responded.

Weiss then grew a bit frustrated with the Ankura. "Listen here, you! You and the Naboo share the same world, and you're sitting here like its two planets! You don't realize that if they are captured, it'll affect you too!" She spoke up towards him.

The Ankura thought of a response. "An' yousa list'n 'ere! Wesa nooo care 'bout da Naboo!" He replied.

Jinn thought that it was time to leave since they weren't going to help. "Then you can let us go our way." He said as he waved his hand gently.

"Wesa goone let yousa goo ur waay." He repeated Jinn's words while under the influence of his Huntsmen mind trick.

"And a transport for us could be nice so we don't have to swim again." He continued.

"Wesa goone giv yousa a boonga-booga. Da spedist way too da Naboo is thru.." He paused as he looked at the window behind him then back at Jinn. "..da plan'it core." He had devious smile on his face. "Noooow.. goo!" He finished.

Jinn and Kenobi both bowed to him before walking back. "We thank you for releasing us, and we'll leave in peace." He said to him.

As they both turned around and started to walk. "Master, what the heck is boonga?" She asked.

He locked his hands together and hoped for the best. "A transport... I hope." He replied.

"Well it better be!" She pouted.

A little while later, a triangle shaped transport-like came out of a hanger-like bubble structure and inside of it, the Huntsmen and Car Car were on their way into the planet's core and to Theed City where the Queen of Naboo was being held prison by the Droid Army and their Neimoidian masters.

* * *

Been a while huh? Sorry about that.


	4. Chapter IV: Escape

Over an hour later after going through the planet's core and escaping several dangerous sea monsters, the Huntsmen had reached the Theed, only they were in its river and were about to go over the falls nearby as they got out of the transport and jumped towards the platform beside them. Once getting on the platform, they went up the stairs and took a look around. They couldn't find anyone else walking about.

Jinn went over to a wall. "Be careful. I sense that we are not alone in these streets." He said as Kenobi and Binks followed behind him.

Kenobi kept herself prepared. "I'm sensing the same, Master. I feel like those dolts are wandering around." She said as they could hear androids marching.

oOo

Epic Star Wars/RWBY transition animation

 _Ren sprints into view and stops to bows. Runs off again with two androidekas chasing him._

oOo

 _Earlier.._

After launching their troops to capture the Queen as well as the planet. Lady Salem had requested an update on their progress. "The invasion is well on schedule, my Lady. Once our troops land, they will capture the Queen." Viceroy said to her.

Salem had dark robes so no one couldn't see her face at all. "Good. I have gotten the Senate boggled in procedures for the time being, they remain my pawns. And they have one choice for now, to accept that you now control this system." She replied.

Viceroy almost hesitated to say his next sentence. "But my Lady, the Queen believes the Senate to side with her on our occupation here." He said to her again.

She then turned her attention towards him once again. "The Queen of Naboo is young and naive, Viceroy! Until she can see that, you have full control over her without difficulty." She replied.

Viceroy took into her words. "Y-yes, my Lady." He said as Salem's transmission ended.

He then stood still for a few seconds until his assistant thought of something he didn't tell her about. "What about the missing Huntsmen? You didn't say anything to her about that?" He asked.

Viceroy then turned his way and pointed his finger. "We have no need to report that to Lady Salem until we have fresh evidence to give her." He responded to him.

To them, Lady Salem was someone that they didn't want to upset, let alone anger. Later the White Federation battleships started to re-position themselves to ensure a strong and powerful blockade to prevent anymore starships from getting through. This was made up by their quad-turbolaser cannons and heavy shields, as well as their massive amount of vulture androids.

oOo

Epic Star Wars/RWBY transition animation

 _B1 androids march by only to be knocked over by androidekas, and getting up to chase after them as they roll away._

oOo

Theed Palace, present time.

Viceroy, his assistant, the Queen and their people were walking down a flight of stairs as Winchester and Amidala were talking until the Governor interrupted.

"Just how are you going about to explain this to the Senate, Viceroy? This must be a lot of pressure to deal with." He asked and said to him.

The Viceroy had planned ahead of time before the invasion. "Do not worry about that, Governor. There is a treaty that the Queen and I are going to sign which will legalize our occupation. My sources tell me that it will be accepted by the Senate." He replied.

The Queen knew of their devious lies and went against it. "Impossible without my signature, Viceroy. I am not going to sign this treaty." She said aloud to him.

He chuckled. "Hehe. In time, Your Majesty, you'll see the suffering of your precious people and then you'll eventually sign the treaty." He said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Commander." He said.

"Yes sir." The android commander answered, awaiting his orders.

"Take and process them immediately." He ordered the android.

The android nodded and looked over to another one beside it. "Captain, take and process them at camp 4." It gave out its orders.

The android captain then acknowledged, signalling the other androids to follow behind it as they escorted the Queen, the Governor and her people out of the Palace and out into the street where many other Theed citizens were being escorted and moved between places. Around the Queen were her security guards and handmaidens. The androids then led them into an alleyway where the two Huntsmen were wandering about and spotted them.

"Master, look its the Queen!" She whispered to Jinn as they looked over the ledge and down into the street.

Jinn then grabbed his lightsaber. "Come on, we'll get a better angle over here." He said as he went over to the right, to an archway that extended over the androids pathway.

As the Huntsmen and Gungan waited for the androids, the people saw them peeking over. Kenobi had then grabbed her lightsaber as well. Both of them then waited for the perfect moment to jump down and dispatch the androids to free the Queen and her companions. Binks was unarmed so he couldn't really do anything to help them.

Just as the androids and group of people got below them, the two Huntsmen then leaped over the ledge, igniting their lightsabers and dispatching the androids as well as deflecting their blaster bolts back at them. Jinn engaged the androids, cutting through them like paper while Kenobi deflected the shots. Binks then fall from the ledge as he was hanging on.

Jinn then Aura-pushed the last two androids, destroying them. "Your Highness, I suggest we leave the street. Nearby android units may have heard those blasts." He said as he pointed to his left.

The group then agreed and went up the stairs where Jinn had pointed to and went up it. The security captain, before going up, told his men to pick up their blasters and so they did. Each of the eight guards including the captain picked up the android rifles.

As they stopped at the top of the stairs, Jinn stopped and faced towards them. "Your Highness, I am Qui-Ren Jinn and this is my Padawan Weiss Kenobi. We are the ambassadors of the Supreme Headmaster." He introduced himself and Kenobi. The Governor then approached the Huntsmen Master.

"It would appear that you're negotiations with the White Federation have failed, Ambassador." He said to him.

"Our negotiations with the Federation didn't take place." He replied.

Kenobi then spoke up. "Yeah, those dolts tried to kill us!" She said to the Governor.

Jinn then nodded his head at her to simmer down. "We must contact the Republic immediately. Its a matter of important urgency." He said, sounding worried and serious.

The captain then spoke up to him. "Impossible, ambassador. Our communications were wiped out by the Federation before they invaded." He said in response to Jinn's communication suggestion.

Hearing that communications was going to be near impossible, the Huntsmen then thought of taking the Queen himself to Coruscant to give her case to the Senate directly. "I see. Is there any transport we can use, captain?" He asked.

The captain then pointed behind him. "The main hanger is this way. The Queen's personal ship should be there." He said as they then made their way to the direction he pointed towards.

oOo

Epic Star Wars/RWBY animation transition

 _A B1 android is running away from two Naboo security guards. Two seconds later, the guards are running from a group of androids._

oOo

As the group of people got to the hanger, the captain and Huntsmen looked through the opening in the main doors. "Look at the amount of androids are in there, Ambassador." He said to him.

Jinn realized that under the planet's current condition, he had no choice but to bring the Queen with him back to Coruscant as he had thought about earlier. "Your Highness, unfortunately the only course of action I see is that you must come to Coruscant with us." He said to her as she looked back.

"Thank you very much for the offer, Ambassador, but I must remain here with my people. It was what I was elected for, and it is what I stand for." She replied to him.

He knew that the Federation were planning something but what caught his attention was that behind that, there was something more in the shadows that he could feel with the Aura. "Your Highness, they will neutralize you if you stay here." He said.

"They would not dare do such a thing, Ambassador." The Governor protested.

"The Federation needs her signature on the treaty to make their blockade and occupation of Naboo legal. So they cannot kill her." The captain responded.

Jinn then turned his head back at the Queen. "Your Highness, there is a more darker plan behind everything. The Federation's move on Naboo absolutely has no logic here. I sense that if you stay, they will destroy you." He explained to her as she was then convinced by his words.

"Our only hope is with the Senate, Your Majesty. They must side with us. Senator Sala will require your assistance on Coruscant." The Governer continued.

The Queen thought to herself for a few second. She knew she had to make a choice. "Regardless, there is danger in both choices." She said to the group as one of her handmaidens looked at her.

"Your Highness, we're brave as you are. We're not afraid to stand up for ourselves and protect you." She said as she looked at the Queen.

Jinn then wanted the Queen to choose. "If we're going to Coruscant, Your Highness, I suggest we must leave now before we're caught." He said to her.

"Then I'll go with you to Coruscant, Ambassador. And I'll plead our case to the Senate." She replied as she, her handmaidens, the captain, her security guards, and the Huntsmen then walked through the opening towards the ship in the hanger. Oh yeah, Binks too.

Before leaving the Governor, she had told him to be careful and he left the hanger doors. The group walked towards the ship as well as spotting a large group of pilots that they needed to free before taking off. Kenobi offered to deal with them while her Master dealt with the Commander android and the others as well.

The commander android then spotted them as they stopped in front of the android. "Halt!" It said.

Jinn then thought of going with the old 'ambassadors' thing. "Don't worry, my metal friend. We're ambassadors for the Supreme Headmaster. These people are coming with me to Coruscant to party." He answered the android's halt.

"Where did you say you are taking them?" It asked again.

"To party on Coruscant I just said." He answered.

"To party on Coruscant... that doesn't compute.. uh wait, you're under arrest!" It said before being beheaded by Jinn's lightsaber. The other androids behind him were also destroyed by Jinn.

As the androids started to fire on the Huntsmen, the security guards assisted by firing on the other androids. Kenobi then ignited her lightsaber and dispatched the androids around the group of pilots. Deflecting their blaster bolts and dodged some of them. She cut through the androids quickly with ease and told the pilots to get up and run. Most of them ran out of the hanger while some those who were pilots for the Queen ran into the ship to pilot it.

After dispatching the remaining androids in the hanger, the Huntsmen then got onboard the Queen's ship. The pilots then got into their positions within the cockpit, starting up the ship and taking off a few moments later. They had gotten through an easy Federation defense while the hardest was their battleships.

* * *

Your thoughts?


	5. Chapter V: Remnant

As the Queen's personal ship had gotten through the atomsphere of Naboo, the pliots and Jinn within the cockpit saw the Federation's blockade. As the ship got into the range of the battleships, their quad turbolaser cannons started firing towards their direction and successfully hitting the ship's shield generator.

"Oh no! The shield generator.. its been hit!" The pilot said as an early warning system activated astromechs where Binks was at.

"Is there anything you could do, captain?" The security captain asked the pilot.

He then turned his head to look at him and back forward. "I'm deploying the astromechs, those little droids should be able to make repairs." He replied.

oOo

 _Epic Star Wars/RWBY transition animation_

oOo

In the astromechs bay where they were located, Binks was toying around them and when the early warning system activated, the astromechs did as well. The droids went to the tube that would allow them to get out onto the exterior of the ship. A small white astromech with pink and brown stripes followed the other droids. Getting out onto the top exterior, the droids then tended to the damaged shield generator to repair. However the droids were being hit by the incoming turbolaser fire.

"Those droids aren't going to last long out there!" Kenobi said as they spectated the droids.

One of the co-pilots faced her. "What do you want us to do? This is an unarmed ship. We can't help them." He responded to her.

"If those droids are all destroyed, it won't be long before we are too!" The security captain expressed.

As the battleship's turbolasers fired at the ship, one of the two last astromechs were destroyed and the shields were completely drained out. The crew and Huntsmen within the cockpit expressed their defeat and eventual death. The astromech then used her metal claw to reconnect wires together as well as hot wiring some to another, the shields later started to recharge after two blues were reconnected.

"The shields...? They're recharging! That little droid saved us all!" The pilot said to the group behind him.

Jinn sighed upon hearing that. "She bypassed the drive, and our deflector shields are up to maximum power!" The pilot continued as he then sped up the ship.

Once the deflectors were powered up to maximum, the ship had gotten by the Federation battleships as well as getting out of the range of their turbolasers. The astromech then reentered the ship through the way she got out.

Upon inspecting the damage to the ship, the pilot noticed something bad. "We have a major problem." He said as everyone turned their attention to him. "There's not enough power to reach Coruscant, and 'party,' Jinn." He continued with a nod to Jinn's ambassador thing.

Qui-Ren grinned at the nod. The security captain then sat down. "We're gonna have to repair and refuel if we're gonna make it to Coruscant to _party_." He said to them.

Weiss then sat down and checked the ship's map systems to locate nearby planets, and spotted a planet. "Master, here." She said as Jinn walked over to her. "Remnant, its a small out of the way planet. As far as I can tell, the Federation have no presence there." She said to him as the security captain was listening.

"Just how sure can you be about Remnant?" He asked as Weiss looked at him.

Jinn then knew of the planet's rulers. "Its controlled by the Faunus." He answered his question.

"What? Are you crazy? You cannot take Her Royal Highness there. The Faunus are lawless crime lords, and if they discover her on the surface, who knows what they would to her!" He protested against the idea of landing on Remnant.

Jinn stood up and looked over to them. "Would you rather we land on a planet controlled solely by the Federation? And also, the Faunus are not looking for the Queen. So we have an advantage over the Federation." He said to the captain.

oOo

 _Epic Star Wars/RWBY transition animation_

 _Two androids run by, chased by a large group of astromechs with their zappers out._

oOo

Meanwhile back on the _Saak'ak_ , the Viceroy noted the bypassing of the Queen's personal starship and its escape with the Queen. Lady Salem surely wasn't going to like their news and report.

A snarl came from a holographic form of Lady Salem. "What!?" She shouted as the two Neimoidian males felt a lot of fear.

Viceroy really didn't want to tell her about what happened but he had too. "Our sensors show that a Naboo cruiser bypassed our blockade, my Lady. It was the Queen's personal starship." He said, reluctantly.

"Then find that ship and get that treaty signed, you imbeciles! I'd come over there and do it myself if I could!" She said with anger.

Viceroy knew that if she did come to their location, it would be the end of him. "B-but my Lady, its out of our ship's range. It is simply impossible to locate it." He said.

"It isn't for a Grimm." She said as another taller hooded figure walked close enough to project a holographic form. "Viceroy, meet Darth Fall, my apprentice. She will find the location of the Queen and your missing ship." She responded to him as both holograms then disappeared.

Winchester then looked over to his assistant sitting across from him. "This is getting worse and worse. First there was one Grimm, but now there are two of them!" He expressed.

His assistant stood up. "I told you that this would get us killed! We shouldn't have made this bargain, Winchester!" He replied to him.

He then stood up as well. "There's nothing we could do now. We will just let this Darth Fall deal with finding the Queen. We just need to make sure that we're ready once she returns with her." He said as they both then walked out of the room they were in and towards the bridge.

oOo

 _Epic Star Wars/RWBY transition animation_

 _Darth Fall and Qui-Ren Jinn walk into view while dueling with each other. Two androidekas roll by, knocking over the two Aura-users. They get up and chase after them._

oOo

Meanwhile back with the Queen's starship crew. While recovering from their damage and making their way to the planet Remnant, the Queen wanted to know the droid that repaired their shield generator as well as ultimately saving their lives when they were in need.

"This astromech was well put together, Your Highness. With her bravery and efforts, she saved the ship and our lives." The security captain said to the Queen.

The Queen then smiled at the droid. "Then she must be commended. Her number?" She asked.

The captain then went to the astromech and checked. "Neo-D2, Your Highness." He said as he turned back around to the Queen.

She then smiled again. "I thank you, Neo-D2. You have saved our lives, and you are the best astromech onboard." She said as Neo happily chirped after being praised by the Queen. "Pyrrha." She continued as her Handmaiden came about. "I want you to clean Neo here the very best you can. She deserves it." She said and looked back at the captain. "Continue, captain." She finished.

Jinn stepped forward. "Your Majesty, since the ship is losing power and the hyperdrive leaking, we're gonna have to land on the planet Remnant. The Federation has absolutely no presence on its surface." He explained the plan to her.

"I protest against this idea, Your Majesty. I think the Huntsmen are wrong about Remnant." The captain expressed his protest.

Jinn locked his hand together. "Your Majesty, you have to trust my judgement. It'll be safer to land on Remnant than any other nearby system." He finished.

"Then Remnant it is, Master Huntsmen." She replied.

* * *

Your thoughts?


	6. Chapter VI: The Script

Sorry for being dead for a few months. Been busy with a lot of things.

* * *

Coming into view, the temperate world of Remnant. The captain still thought it wasn't a good idea to land on the planet due to it being lawless and controlled by the Faunus crime lords, however he saw no other choice. As the starship drew itself closer and closer to the planet's atmosphere, Jinn had prepared himself for the surface, taking off his robes for something that better suited the planet's surface.

"There it is, gentlemen. Remnant—the most lawless planet you could find in the galaxy. Ruled solely by Faunus crime lord Adam Taurus. And...not much else to say about it." Said the ship's captain as the others stood behind him.

On Remnant, there were cities controlled by the Faunus using puppet councils and academies to think that it was the "perfect world" in the Outer Rim, only those who knew the Faunus truly knew that it was all lies.

Breaking into the planet's atmosphere, turbulence rocked the ship for about twenty seconds before reaching clouds and seeing the blue sky of the planet. The pilots saw birds before landing in the middle of a forest near a city.

Walking out of the ship, confused. "Why did we land in the forest and not in the city?" Ren asked the security captain beside him.

He then frowned and looked at him. "It isn't in the _Script_. The pilots are following the _Script_. I thought you read it." He answered.

He then remembered the Script and nodded. "How far do you think the city is, captain?" He asked another question.

"I don't know. Considering the trees are blocking my view, I'm not sure." He answered.

Jinn sighed and whistled for Binks and Neo to follow behind him to head towards a nearby city which was Vale to find a store owner who would have a new hyperdrive to replace the one damaged during the ship's escape from Naboo.

As they were walking away from the ship, the Queen told the Captain to tell Jinn that she wanted her handmaiden, Pyrrha, to go with them as she was curious about Remnant. Maybe Faunus crime lords aren't enough to convince her that IT is a lawless place.

A while later, they approached the city and saw vehicles with wheels, something not the rest of the galaxy used because they didn't have wheel technology. There were people walking in groups, large groups. Some of them even had suits and carrying cases, Binks, as usual, was asking a lot of questions to Pyrrha, despite her not knowing about Remnant other than the Faunus and at the same time was listening to what Jinn was telling her.

"And you see people on Remnant have no defense against the local predators so they depend on the local security forces to protect them." He explained to her as they walked on the sidewalk with some citizens. "There are bandits here and there. People sometimes use Remnant as the place to hide and disappear from the galaxy, and it works every time." He finished as they made a right on the street.

Many of the people looked at Binks like he was a disgrace, a huge dishonourable disgrace. Though Binks didn't know that because he was a Gungan, and didn't quite understand the views, opinions, and behaviour of humans, or other species that thought like humans.

Eventually there was a shop that caught Jinn's eye. It was called "Juntao's Club & Starship Parts!" and the four made their way towards it to speak with the owner, Juntao, about buying a hyperdrive for their damaged starship... Pyrrha's starship. _Don't tell!_

They then approached the door and walked into it to find a tall man with a beard that went along his chin and his neck with sideburns as he was seen straightening up his tie and approached our four brave heroes, well three. That excludes Binks.

"Hello there, strangers! I am Juntao Xiong. May I help you with a few drinks and some food from our chef, or are you here to beat me up like some blonde girl did a few years ago. Or maybe you're here for starship parts as you may have seen the sign outside." He introduced himself and greeted them with his usual greeting he gave others. _Would Jinn know the blonde girl part?_

Jinn rubbed his chin. "Hmm. Since you asked, I am thirsty and hungry. Maybe some blue milk, and a space cheeseburger." He answered the man.

He frowned. "Blue milk? Remind me not to ask you where to get new drinks." He said as he then went closer to him and whispered. "That isn't in the _Script!_ " He said.

Neo-2D then played a tune that signified a heart-breaking defeat as Jinn realized what he said. Some of the other people in the club took notice to Binks and Neo as they had never saw such a creature and such a magnificent droid at then they thought it was a newer model of android. Luckily for them, Neo played a holographic recording of her manufacturer, showing various Astromech models and all the things they could do. _This isn't a commercial!_

"...I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian. Like a new hyperdrive, a few booming sound systems for relaxing music and some neon lights." He answered and held out a comlink that projected the Queen's ship.

The man rubbed his chin. "Ah! A Nubian starship.. always wanted one of those myself. Very well, then let's head upstairs to my expert shipmaster. I'm assuming your droid has a list of whatever you need?" He asked as they walked towards the back of the club. Jinn nodded.

Getting up the stairs into the starship parts shop section of the building, the group saw a teenage boy standing behind a counter with a lot of starship parts and components hanging on racks and shelves. He was cleaning something with a cloth that was dirty.

He frowned. "Uhh... isn't the boy supposed to be smaller...?" Jinn asked.

Juntao looked over to him. "Very funny." He said as he approached the counter. "Anyways, the hyperdrives are over here. You see, there isn't anyone else on this planet with hyperdrives. Y-you know just saying." He said as Jinn walked over to him and took a look at the hyperdrives he had.

As they were talking with each other about the hyperdrive Jinn was looking for. Juntao's shipmaster took an interest in Pyrrha, and I mean a lot of interest. _Like the movies!_

She approached the counter where he standing and started to look at the many things they had. Starship parts, weapon barrels, compressors, pipes, levers, switches, and various other tools. The Shipmaster stopped the cleaning and went over to Pyrrha.

"Whoa. You look like one of those angel creatures.. I think." He said, trying to conversate with the girl he took a lot of interest in.

She looked over to him upon hearing what he said. "Huh? Angels? I'm not much of an angel.. shipmaster. I'm just a tag along with Jinn, Binks and the droid." She replied to his comment.

Before they could properly introduce themselves, Jinn and Neo went to the door that led downstairs. "Pyrrha, Binks, we're leaving." He said as they opened the door. Binks followed behind them while Pyrrha did shortly after.

Walking out of the building and out into the sidewalk, Jinn sighed. Neo played the same tune she did earlier when Jinn forgot his lines. He expressed himself that despite Huntsmen mind tricks, he didn't like the way most dealers were against the Republic in the Outer Rim. They then started walking back the way they came from.

 _Later..._

"What do you mean he tried to buy the drive off you with Republic credits?" The shipmaster asked after hearing his boss tell him about Jinn's offer.

Juntao then went to the counter and leaned against it. "He's probably one of those higher class people from the Core. Thinking that Republic credits are more valuable than Lien." He remarked as the Shipmaster then put away the cloth he had in his hands.

"Is it alright if I go home now? I.. have some things to do." He asked as Juntao looked over his right to him.

"Sure, Jaune. Go see your mother." He said as the boy walked out and out of the building.

Juntao sat down and thought what Jinn tried to do. He had both hands on either sides of his head. _Why was he waving his hand like that in his face? Either he is a Huntsmen, or he was trying to slap me._ He then got up and went downstairs, locking the door behind him.

* * *

 _Next time on RWBY Wars: The Apparition Menace!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The golden droid yelled, startling both Pyrrha and Neo.


End file.
